


The Angry Boy is a Bit Too Insane

by LookAlive_DeadEyes



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: /TAGS WILL BE UPDATED AS STORY PROGRESSES/, Angst, Cashier AU, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, rubber band - coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookAlive_DeadEyes/pseuds/LookAlive_DeadEyes
Summary: Kellin was a cashier. He worked at the local CVS, the night shift. He was a night owl and took classes at a community college during the day, so this was best. Nothing much happened during his shifts. Sure, some strange encounters, some funny moments, but nothing remarkable or too memorable.Until the boy with the long brown hair.or, Kellin is a cashier and Vic is the boy who comes in once a week at 1 am to buy razor blades.





	1. I'll Hit the Bed Before I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> work title: jumper by thrid eye 
> 
> chapter title: trapped nerve by boston manor

Kellin was a cashier. He worked at the local CVS, the night shift. He was a night owl and took classes at a community college during the day, so this was best. Nothing much happened during his shifts. Sure, some strange encounters, some funny moments, but nothing remarkable or too memorable. 

Until the boy with the long brown hair. 

It was 11 pm on a Tuesday and in walked the boy with the long brown hair. 

He was wearing a faded All Time Low shirt and a rusty red flannel paired with black skinny jeans that were a bit too loose. A black beanie was thrown over his hair, but the ends stuck out and hung down to his shoulders. Kellin watched as the boy walked in, paused for a moment, then strode purposefully over the grooming aisle. The boy picked up a single small pack of disposable razors and walked to Kellin’s checkout. 

The transaction was completed in silence, and Kellin tried not to make his staring at the boy’s face obvious. Kellin noticed a hint of stubble. That explained why the the boy - who looked to be about his age - was buying razors at such an odd time. 

The boy left, and no one came in for the rest of Kellin’s shift. As he clocked out in the wee hours of the morning, he couldn’t help but picture the perfect face and tired eyes of the boy. 

The boy with the long brown hair. 

—————

A week and a half later, it was 1 am and Kellin was about to fall asleep on the job. No one had come in since 10 and Kellin was bored out of his skull. 

Then in walked the boy with the long brown hair. 

The boy glanced over at Kellin and a hint of recognition flickered through his eyes as their gazes met. The boy quickly looked back down and shuffled over to the grooming aisle yet again. 

Another pack of razors, another $3.86 tossed onto the counter, another chance to study the boy’s face. Some stubble, still, but the bags under his eyes were more pronounced. 

Before handing the small bag with the package back to the boy, Kellin spoke. “Get some sleep, okay?”

The boy nodded, and Kellin took note of the slight tremor in his hands as he took the bag. 

The boy and his lopsided beanie danced in Kellin’s hazy dreams as he fell asleep at the register shortly after.

————— 

One day short of a week later and the boy returned. He stumbled a bit, but nodded in recognition at Kellin as he walked to his usual aisle. 

Kellin didn’t understand why the boy bought razors so often, and at such odd times. Maybe he had roommates? That would explain why he bought so many. And he could be busy during the day. Yes, that was it. 

Kellin wasn’t sure why he was trying to convince himself of this. It wasn’t like anything else could happen. 

The boy walks over to Kellin and plops down the razors and a fiver. 

“Keep the change,” the boy says, a light smile dusting his features. 

Kellin likes it. Kellin wants to hear this boy talk more, with that rough voice. Kellin wants to be the cause of that gentle smile. 

Glancing into brown haired boys eyes, Kellin returned the smile with one of his own. “Thanks.”

Kellin handed over the boy’s usual purchase and as the boy took it, his smile grew a bit. He turned to leave and Kellin watched him go. There was something special about that boy. 

The boy with the long brown hair. 

 

A bit over a week went by and then it was Tuesday again and the boy came in at 1:30, a dark blue beanie on this time. 

This time Kellin gets a nod and the beginnings of a smile thrown his way as the boy walks to get his usual purchase. When the boy comes over to the register, Kellin finds his heart speeding up a little bit. 

After handing the little bag with the purchase inside to the boy, Kellin extends his right hand. “I’m Kellin.”

The boy hesitated for a moment, then raises his arm to grip Kellin’s hand in his own. “Vic.”

The two boys locked eyes, and then Vic drew his hand back. He turned to leave, but paused as he held the door open. He looked over his shoulder, flashed Kellin a quick but tired smile, and walked away. 

Kellin spends the rest of the night thinking about him. 

Him. With that rough voice, with the shaggy beanie, with the old looking rubber band slid onto his left wrist.  
Him, the boy with the long brown hair, with the strange purchases as strange hours, with the deep sadness in his eyes that seemed to disappear a little bit when he smiled.  
Him.  
Vic. 

\---------


	2. don't surface (and i feel so damned worthless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: alibis by mariana's trench

_snap_

burden

_snap_

idiot 

_snap_

freak

_snap_

you know no one would miss you.

_snap_

coward 

_snap_

worthless

_snap_

worthless

_snap_

worthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating. mental illness stuff has been kicking my ass lmao. say hi on tumblr @ toastingtotheghosts

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think. updates will hopefully be more regular now
> 
> say hi on tumblr @ toastingtotheghosts


End file.
